The present invention relates to an arrangement and a method for indicating an undesired detachment of a milking member from an animal in a milking stall. The arrangement comprises a removing device adapted to detach the milking member from an animal in the milking stall when a milking process has been completed and move it to a parking position.
In many milking parlours, a removing device is used for detaching a milking member from a cow and moving it to a parking position in a milking stall. The removing device may be automatically activated when the milking flow during the main milk phase of the cow drops below a predetermined minimum value. However, there is always a risk that the milking member is kicked off by the cow or detached for other reasons during the milking process. Even in the case that the milking member is detached in an undesired manner before the milking process is completed, the milking flow drops below the predetermined lowest value. As a result, the removing device is activated and it moves the milking member to the parking position. Such an undesired detachment of the milking member is many times difficult to observe for an operator and it is especially difficult to observe in milking parlours comprising a large number of milking stalls. Such a premature detachment of the milking member results in the cow not being completely milked. Furthermore, it reduces the milking efficiency of the milking parlour.